Kazehaya Sawako
by DevilTito
Summary: Shouta and Sawako are married and have started their life together. They are slowly learning to live by each other and how to deal with situations life throws at them. Follow them as they will have to prove that love is far stronger than any other power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Tito and this is a fic dedicated to Kazehaya and Sawako. In short, this is the story of how they live and deal with life after marriage. Fluff, drama and excitement is promised, so please give it a shot! It starts off rather slowly as I hadn't planned this story thoroughly, but I couldn't keep from typing it. Sawako and Shouta are around 23 years old. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimi ni Todoke.**

* * *

**First steps**

* * *

"The kitchen is a bit cramped otherwise fine… Maybe if we painted the walls it would look better? What do you think Shouta-kun?" Sawako asked her husband as she was flipping through the pages of the newspaper. She glanced over at the couch where he was sitting before sighing and taking a seat beside him.

"Hm?" Said husband looked up from his laptop as Sawako slumped against the cushion. "Oh, the new house's kitchen."

"You should take a break." She smiled, "You've been working way too much lately."

"Yeah…" Shouta sighed and rubbed his eyes as he closed the computer. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second, before his stomach growled loudly. "Oops." He looked up, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Lunch is ready in a minute." Sawako chuckled as she got up, entering their kitchen. It wasn't very big or impressive, but it was her pride. She rummaged through some drawers and put on some mitts before opening the oven and taking out the apple pie she had been baking. As she placed it on the counter to cool, she turned off the stove and grabbed a wooden spoon in one fluid motion. The curry she had prepared had been simmering on low heat and smelled just right. She began stirring it and was about to taste it when Shouta entered.

"Smells good." He commented and began taking out dishes, plates and cutlery to set up the table. "Nikujaga?" He asked and took a whiff. "Curry." Sawako smiled. The kitchen was too small to eat in, so he proceeded to place everything on the table in the living room. Once the table was set up, he went back to the kitchen and helped Sawako bring in the food, and then they both sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison and picked up their chopsticks. Shouta dug right in and stuffed his face, a habit from his teenage years he still had. "Delicious!" He said between mouthfuls.

"Thank you." Sawako replied and took a sip of water. They finished their lunch while chatting back and forth, before doing the dishes and drying them off together. They went back to the living room and Shouta switched on the tv. Sawako secretly slipped back into the kitchen, surprised that her husband hadn't noticed the apple pie. Then again, he had been very tired lately.

Sawako quickly whipped up some cream and found some powdered chocolate to sprinkle on top of it. When she re-entered the living room, she noticed that Shouta was dozing off in front of the screen. She placed the pie on the coffee table and went to fetch a blanket, but when she returned, he was wide awake, poking his desert and offering her a smile.

"You looked like you could use that nap." Sawako told him and placed the blanket on the arm of the couch.

"I think I'll go with the pie," he grinned, "what flavor is it?"

"Apple." Sawako rolled her eyes with amusement. His appetite seemed fine, despite him being overworked.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Shouta-kun." She tugged some of the loose hair from her bun behind her ear and sat beside him, grabbing her plate of pie and taking a few bites.

"But I want to." He told her gently. He had already finished his desert and leaned back on the couch.

"You'll get sick from all the stress."

"I have my wonderful wife to nurse me back to health." Shouta laughed causing Sawako's face to flush slightly. Even though they had been married for a while, they could still make each other blush. Once his laughter subsided, he rested his head on the palm of his hand and watched his wife eat.

"Sawako…" He whispered and leaned closer.

"Hm?" She placed her fork down and turned to him, only to notice how close he suddenly was, before he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. He licked his lips as he pulled back and snickered a little, earning another blush from Sawako at the contact.

"You had some cream on your lip," he told her and leaned in again, "right… here…" Their lips were almost touching when Shouta's cell phone went off.

"Mom." He read as he flipped it open, while Sawako got the chance to breathe normally again. "Hi, Mom! Yeah, we're doing good. Yup, she's fine. How's Dad, Touta and Maru? Great. Uh-huh. I see. Yeah. Sure, here you go." He said as he handed his wife the phone with a smile.

"Hello? Yes, it's Sawako speaking. I'm fine, yes. How is everyone? I'm glad." Sawako smiled as she continued talking to her mother-in-law. From the background you could hear someone yell _'Is it Sawa-nee? Give it to me!' _before the voice at the other end changed to a slightly deeper and more excited one.

"Sawa-nee, when are you coming home?" Touta asked.

"Touta-kun! How are you? Well, we were planning on coming tomorrow evening. Has something good happened? You sound extremely happy." Sawako observed and shared a look with Shouta before turning on the speaker.

"You can _hear_ that I'm happy? As expected of Sawako-nee. Well, something good happened earlier. I got a girlfriend, and I wanted to tell you first nee-chan." He said so proudly, the couple could hear how he smiled and his ears turned a little red from embarrassment.

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Sawako exclaimed. "You should bring her the next time we come over."

"I will. Say 'hi' to Nii-chan from me. Bye!" He said before Shouta's mother was back on the line.

"Goodness! That boy has too much energy! Anyways, Sawako; is it possible for you and Shouta to come today?" She asked. Sawako looked over at Shouta, who nodded, before replying to his mother. "Yes, we'll leave immediately!"

"No need to rush, sweetheart. I will prepare your room then. Bye, Shouta. Bye, Sawako!" She chirped as she hung up. "Bye." The couple said in unison.

"Somehow Mom always know when I'm listening in. And how come no one wants to talk to me?" He pouted childishly as Sawako handed him the phone.

"I don't know." Sawako replied.

"They love you more… that's why…" Shouta crossed his arms over his chest and continued sulking.

"That's not true Shouta-kun." She cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before getting up to leave. Her husband got up as well, but grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her from leaving, and pulled her into an embrace. He tucked her under his chin and rested on her head before mumbling something hard to make out. Sawako's sharp sense of hearing allowed her to catch it and she smiled tenderly, nuzzling closer.

"I know." She whispered to the drumming sound of his heart before letting go of him. "We should get going. We can still make it to dinner." She told him as they both exited the living room and entered their bedroom of their small apartment.

"Yeah." Shouta kissed her again before getting his duffel bag and Sawako's suitcase. They quickly filled them up with the needed things, and all the while Shouta's words lingered in Sawako's ears.

'_But I love you the most.'_

* * *

**The plotbunnies took over and it became a little cheesy, but oh well. SO what do you think? Sawako and Shouta are looking at houses and are currently living in an apartment not long from theor hometown. Please review and let me now what you think! (=w=)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't know whether to continue this or not, but now I'll stick with it! So the chapter turned out longer than I expected, but new ideas for the plot keep coming hahaha :D Anyways, there's not much background story yet, but there will be very soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimi ni todoke.**

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

Shouta and Sawako reached Kitahiro after an hour and a half of driving. Shouta had been the one to drive, even though he was a little tired, simply because he insisted on being fine. The trip hadn't been very hard, but Sawako still let out a sigh of relief as they pulled up in the Kazehaya household's driveway. Maru had of course heard them from miles away and was waiting beside the front door, wagging his tail patiently.

"Maru!" Shouta exclaimed opened his arms for the full grown dog to pounce at him. Maru wasted no time waiting and jumped at Shouta. The latter patted the dog affectionately before letting him stalk over to his wife. Sawako bent down and gave him a belly rub for a greeting. Maru had changed his opinion of Sawako over the years, and he seemed to genuinely like her now.

"Nii-chan! Sawa-nee! You're here!" A voice sounded from the front door. The couple turned their heads and saw Touta standing on the door step with a baffled expression. It took him only a moment to pull himself together before he rushed to greet his brother and sister-in-law.

"Hey kiddo." Shouta gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not a kid!" Touta pouted and resembled his older brother greatly. Sawako stepped forward and placed her arms around Touta.

"He's right, Shouta. You shouldn't tease him so much." She said and straightened his messy hair.

"Shouta, Sawako-chan! Why are you still outside? Hurry up." Shouta's mother had joined them without anyone noticing her presence.

"Hey Mom." Shouta grinned and embraced her. Sawako followed suit and greeted her politely, before everyone went inside. Once in the living room, everyone took a seat and started catching up. It had been almost three months since Shouta and Sawako had been home.

"I can't see uncle anywhere." Sawako stated after a while. Normally the older man would have been at the door, ready to envelop her in a bone-crushing hug, but today he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he's sleeping upstairs. He has been feeling exhausted lately." She told the pair.

"Is he sick?" Shouta shared a look with Sawako before attempting to get up, but Sawako placed a hand on his leg. Shouta immediately understood and remained seated, albeit a little worried.

"I'll just check up on him." Sawako said with worry gracing her features. She got up and headed for the staircase leading her to the second floor. She took a left at the end of the stairs and continued down the hallway, before knocking quietly on the last door. She opened it and peeked in before entering and nearing the bed.

"Uncle?" She whispered and bent down to examine his condition.

"S-Sawako-chan?" He mumbled and shifted under the covers. He opened his eyes, looking a little disoriented.

"How are you feeling?" Sawako placed a hand on his forehead. It was warm.

"Never felt better." He laughed before yawning loudly.

"I see. Be sure to sleep enough. I'll make some porridge for you later." His daughter-in-law smiled and turned to leave. "Sweet dreams." She said as she opened the door, and he went back to snoring lightly.

Once she was downstairs, she assured Shouta that his dad was fine, before taking a seat next to him again. Time passed quickly and evening arrived even quicker. The sun was still up when the couple decided to take a walk and head to Sawako's parents' place.

"Nothing has really changed around here, huh?" Shouta remarked as he grabbed Sawako's hand.

"Un, I like it better this way." His wife said and looked right and left, dwelling in memories. "This is where we celebrated Chizu-chan and Sanada-kun getting together." She gestured towards a small café with a green sign reading Mamoru's pastries.

"Yeah, it's been four years already." He gazed forward, without loosening his grip on Sawako's hand.

"We've been together for even longer…" Sawako whispered without giving it much thought.

"Yeah," Shouta grinned and squeezed her hand a little, "Look! There's the bridge we used to walk home from." And just like that, the couple kept on reminiscing all the way to the Kuronuma residence, where they were going to spend the night. It had been months since they last came to town, and back then, it had only been for a couple of hours due to their jobs.

Sawako's old neighborhood finally came into view, lighted up by several lampposts. The sun had gone down without them realizing and the sky was now painted a dark blue. The first stars were beginning to shine, when they reached the designated street. Once they turned the corner and continued along the fence, Sawako let out a surprised gasp.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed. Her parents were standing on the porch, awaiting the young couple.

"We knew you'd stop by sooner or later." Her father chuckled and ushered them inside after greeting them both properly. They all went to the living room and got seated, before starting to catch up.

"How's work been lately, Shouta-kun?" Sawako's mother asked while getting the tea. She placed a tray with tea and biscuits on the table and handed each a mug.

"We've been very busy lately, but we got some important deals signed a few days ago." He explained and sipped his tea.

"Shouta is getting promoted." Sawako smiled.

"Oh! That's wonderful news! Congratulations." Her mother cheerfully exclaimed.

"We are actually looking for a house a little closer to here. We miss being here and it's exhausting to drive all the way back and forth; also a bigger place would be nice. And the distance to our work wouldn't really change." Shouta explained.

"I would love to have a garden!" Sawako chimed in with twinkling eyes. The conversation carried on for a few seconds before Sawako's father interrupted.

"Say, how would you two like to live in the northern area near the cherry blossom quarter?" He inquired.

"What? Really?" They stared at him for a few seconds before sharing a look and finally responding. "We would love to!"

"Great! I know someone who works in real estate, and he told me about the place. Maybe I can fix a meeting for you." He told them proudly.

"That would be lovely." Sawako commented in a voice loud enough for only Shouta to hear. He looked at his wife, slightly confused, but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, you two must be tired. You should go and get some rest. I prepared your old room Sawako." Mrs. Kuronuma brought them out of their thoughts.

"All righty!" Shouta stifled a yawn and got up. He helped tidy up with Sawako and went to take a shower. Back in the kitchen, Sawako and her mother were doing the dishes, Sawako doing the washing and her mother drying them off.

"It's been so long since we did this together, I miss having you around." Mrs. Kuronuma sighed and shook her head.

"I miss you all too. Especially Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan. I haven't seen them for so long." Sawako told her and reached for another plate to rinse off.

"Even if you've been apart for a while, your friendship hasn't withered." Sawako's mom said thoughtfully. Sawako tilted her head and looked at her mother, taking in her words. "You and Shouta-kun have been together for a long time, and it is obvious how much you love each other, but even if you decided to get married and move away from here, I still think you made the right choice by following your heart and I know Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan feel the same way. All right?" She said as they finished placing the clean dishes in the cabinets.

"Yes. Thank you Mom." Sawako hugged her mother.

"I hope Shouta-kun takes good care of you." Mrs. Kuronuma chuckled. "He does." Came Sawako's quiet reply. Her mother changed her expression into a more serious one.

"Shouta-kun seems tense, don't you think. Is everything all right?" She asked her with concern-filled eyes.

"He has been working way too much lately. That's why we came back home. So he could rest for a couple of days." She explained her mother. Her gaze drifted towards her old bedroom and she excused herself for the night. "I have to prepare Shouta's pajamas." She chuckled as she headed upstairs.

'It's been a while since I was home.' She thought to herself. She reached the top of the stairs and turned left towards her room. The familiar scent of 'home' overwhelmed her, when she opened the door and entered. It looked just the way she had left it after marrying Shouta. Every book, magazine and paper was stacked neatly on a shelf. Her table still had the old work lamp, her dressing table was still the same with all her stuffed animals and other belongings, but most of all, she was delighted to see that all her pictures were still on the wall.

She wandered towards them lost in thought. Her fingers started itching and traced one of her favorite photos. The photo of her, Ayane and Chizu. She had missed them so much, but hadn't had the chance to call either of them. All of the photos on the wall were actually her favorites, but in their own special way. Most of them were with Ayane and Chizu, and some of them with Shouta.

'Tomorrow, I'll meet with them.' She promised. Her eyes continued along the photos and she noticed a new addition. It was from their wedding, right before they had said their vows. Sawako didn't recall putting it there, but she quickly forgot about everything but the picture. She and Shouta were standing hand in hand, facing each other, she in her white dress and him in his suit. Her breath got caught in her throat, when she felt familiar arms sneak around her waist, but she calmed down the instant she heard his voice.

"Your mom pinned it there shortly after we moved in together." He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"How do you know?" Sawako asked and placed her hands on Shouta's arms.

"I saw her. Right before we left for the first time." He laughed a little and slightly tightened his grip around her, "It's been so long."

"I remember how surprised everyone were, when we told them." Sawako chuckled a little and rested her back against Shouta's chest. She loved the firm wall his chest was, and the complete sense of security it gave her.

"They were all sure we rushed into marriage, but I couldn't help it. I wanted the whole world to know." Hearing Shouta's soft voice made her absolutely sure, she had made the right decision by marrying him.

"You should go to bed Shouta-kun. It's getting late." Sawako told him with a smile, when he turned her around in his arms so she was facing him.

"Not without you." He whispered and placed his forehead on hers. Sawako gently placed her arms around his neck, "I will get ready in a minute." She looked him deep in the eyes, wondering what he was thinking about. "M'kay." He replied and held her gaze.

She tip-toed and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. They weren't teenagers anymore, but still grabbed every chance to tell each other how much they loved them. Shouta responded by tilting her chin to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when the human need to breathe became too much for them.

"You should go to bed Shouta-kun. " Sawako adviced.

"All right…" He yawned and laid down. He didn't sleep right away, but kept watching Sawako. He loved observing her, loved the way she carefully brushed all of her hair and braided it with perfection. He kept watching her until she was lying next to him, before draping his arm over her waist and pulling her closer. She nuzzled closer and rested her head on his chest.

"I want to go see Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan tomorrow." Sawako said.

"Yeah…" He mumbled halp-asleep.

"We can go to Sanada-kun's place." She suggested.

"Hmm."

"Goodnight Shouta-kun." She whispered to her sleeping husband before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask. Reviews and critisism are appreciated! (=w=)/**


End file.
